


If it's not too late.

by sundaymorning



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaymorning/pseuds/sundaymorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb and Mark in 2014, at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it's not too late.

"I'm sorry," Seb says when they pull away and he rests his forehead against Mark's, eyelids fluttering as if trying to muster courage to open them. 

The apology comes out like a quiet sigh but in the silence of the place it hangs so heavily that Mark doubts if he's just apologizing for an unexpected kiss. 

"Don't be."

There are many things that we have told ourselves we would never or could never forgive, but we do- we do it all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Alice Munro


End file.
